


Fevered Observations

by GuileandGall



Series: Guardians in the Darkness [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, House Party, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Nyx and Kaidan practice long distance flirting while keeping up polite appearances.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Shepard
Series: Guardians in the Darkness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Fevered Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @painterofhorizons for #1 (Good sex deserves to be loud) from the SEXY PROMPTS meme

**-1-**

Kaidan arrived early. _Of course, he did_ , Nyx thought as he stepped through the door with that damnable grin, holding a bottle like he had that night not so long ago on the _Normandy_. _Just a drink_ , he’d said.

She knew better as soon as he’d said it, but the distraction had been so much more than welcome. And it would have been just as welcome again, if he’d been about thirty minutes earlier, but with the whole crew and then some scheduled to be at her apartment in a little more than 10 minutes.

His smile had always been her kryptonite, even more so when his amber eyes twinkled with a fire that threatened ignite every inch of her skin into a raging inferno. She gulped down a deep breath when his empty hand grazed over her hip, dipping to the small of her back. The gentle pressure of his familiar touch was all the encouragement she needed to press her body against his. Nyx let her head fall back to welcome his warm lips.

Nyx drew her fingers through the shorter hair at the back of his neck as a perfunctory hello peck became a more proper, passionate greeting. Ignoring the press of the bottle cap under her shoulder blade, Shepard reveled in his embrace. Kaidan enveloped her; Nyx lost herself to the sensations of him—the prickle of his stubble, the firmness of his chest, and the plushness of his lips. His thick arms tightened around her—as if he could pull her into him. And her head spun as she clung to his broad frame.

There was a softness to his kiss despite the bruising pressure of his mouth on hers. His tongue peeked past her lips, probing her mouth with teasing little flicks and long lunges. Nyx fisted her hand into his shirt, as if holding on for dear life. She’d learned one thing in her fight against the Reapers it was not to take a single second for granted, not to save for later what she could savor right then and there.

With Kaidan, that outlook intensified. She’d died once—abandoning him—then lost him a second time. She’d missed too much already to skimp on showing him how much he meant to her now. Her thigh eased against his leg. She all but dangled from his broad shoulders and replied to his deepening of the kiss with a greedy thrust of her own tongue past his lips. The hum reverberating through his chest seemed to vibrate through her as well.

“I love that sound,” Kaidan growled at her, breaking the kiss, but only enough to catch a breath.

“So do I,” she agreed, though meaning something else entirely.

His forehead rested against hers, and he brushed the tip of her nose with his. They shared breath, eyes locked. With the way he looked at her, Shepard felt like the only other person in the galaxy, like the lone planet basking in the warm, amber glow of his gaze.

“It always works its way down my spine in the most delicious way,” she told him, with a tiny shift of her hips.

As his grin widened, he made that sound again and tasted her lips. She pulled at the back of his neck in an effort to keep his mouth on hers. She wanted to keep him from ending this kiss too soon; wanted to hold onto the resonance of him just a little longer.

“Good to know, but I meant that sweet hum of yours,” he countered, leaving her wanting more.

“I wasn’t humming.”

Kaidan’s smile widened, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I assure you, Nyx, you were. Both times.” A flare of desire flashed in his gaze. “Want to go for a third?” He didn’t wait for an answer before the distance started to close, only to be halted by a shrill alarm.

It was her turn to growl, but hers came out more irritated than elated. Her embrace loosened, but Kaidan squeezed her tighter. “Where are you going?”

“Kaidan, the cookies are going to burn.”

His brow furrowed. “You made cookies?”

She slithered out of his grip with a heavy dose of reluctance. “It depends on your definition of ‘made,’” she said with a giggle as she hurried across the living room.

Kaidan followed, each footstep echoing through the room and her head—her pulse almost seemed to match the staccato beat of that rhythm. It had her regretting not waking him up that morning, maybe if she’d disturbed his sleep she wouldn’t be quite so susceptible to his mere presence now. Of course, that was just wishful thinking. He always affected her, even more so when it was just the two of them.

He leaned against the counter and watched her spatula cookies off the sheet then transfer them onto a cooling rack.

“I think the only thing that could make this more adorable would be one of those frilly aprons,” he teased.

“I’m not sure you could pull off the ruffles,” she teased.

“Oh, I assure I can pull off a lot of things. But _you._ I think something in a red check would bring out the fire in your eyes.”

“I can kill you with this spatula,” she assured, brandishing it at him, but her laughter would take any sting out of the playful, toothless threat.

“But you wouldn’t because I brought your favorite.” The thunk of the glass on the counter brought her attention to the bottle he’d brought. She merely assumed it was his brand of whiskey.

The corner of her mouth twitched into a surprised smile at the familiar label—English Harbor. “How the hell did you find that?”

“I have my ways.” His usually easy grin took on a cocky bent.

“Here I thought you were only going to use your Spectre powers for good,” she chided, abandoning the cookies and rounding the counter. Her hand slid along the length of his arm, draping over his shoulder.

He tipped his head. “How is making the love of your life smile a bad thing?”

Nyx laughed, her other hand following a similar track as the first until it met the other behind his neck. Kaidan gripped her hips, thumbs rubbing tiny circles near the bones of her pelvis.

“Besides, that’s not how I found it,” he said, pecking the tip of her nose.

“Oh, really?”

“Turns out you and Bailey have the same tastes in rum.”

Her brow pulled together and her head fell back a little as she looked at him incredulously. “You can’t be serious.”

Kaidan nodded. “I wouldn’t have figured that one either.”

She chuckled, that was unexpected information. “Thank you,” she replied, rising up on her tiptoes.

This kiss barely had a chance to build before another chime interrupted them. This time the buzzer wasn’t so innocuous as sweets, it announced the arrival of their crew.

“Could you put those last two pans in the oven for me?” she asked slipping out of his arms again.

 _Why did he only arrive a few minutes early?_ she thought with a hint of a pout on her lips. The thought mingled with a blooming frustration as she crossed to the front door to greet the first arrivals. She stole more than a few glances back toward the kitchen, where Kaidan leaned on the counter staring at her with a dark, sultry look that stole her breath from her chest. She couldn’t help but want to be a part of whatever was playing out in his head, but, alas, that would have to wait.

**-2-**

The party picked up quickly. After Liara, Dr. Chakwas, and Miranda arrived, the others trickled in at a steady pace. It placed an expectation on Shepard. But Nyx played the role of hostess well—making sure tasty bites and goodies were available and that drinks were filled, she kept the music at a level that encouraged dancing while still allowing for conversation, and she kept the conversation moving and flowing as she checked in with her friends.

Kaidan left her to those hostess duties, admiring rather than impeding. He leaned against the glass of the full-sized windows in the living room, watching her. Besides a few quick little chats with his peers, he’d mostly been left on his own to nurse his whiskey and his desire.

Once in a while, she’d look over and catch him observing her. The time he winked, she gave him a sweet smile. The raise of his glass, earned a laugh. But his unwavering stare seemed the most successful.

In one instance, she bared her neck, pulling her long, honey blonde hair over one shoulder to show off that long column of supple flesh. He studied it with the same care and precision he would put into kissing and nibbling at that thin skin. 

Later in the evening, the same intense attention earned a wiggle as she chatted with Liara. The shift of her hips was subtle, though the recrossing of her legs wasn’t; deep down he’d hoped that movement had been to combat a tingle building between her thighs. A tingle he’d love to deepen until she couldn’t do anything but call out his name.

Of course, he wasn’t the only one playing that game. Nyx knew how to draw his attention. That sweeping motion that left him staring at her neck intensified his building desire to mar the smooth skin with a pink-red jagged half-moon shaped bite marks that would glow against her pale throat. Crossing her legs or brushing her calves against one another, locked his eyes and his thoughts on the shape of them. The curve and power. Without a doubt, drawing his attention to her strong legs would leave him thinking about having them wrapped tight around his waist. Kaidan also knew just the right amount of pressure to use when tracing the muscular shape of her calf to spark a stampede of goosebumps. A charge he’d happily chase with lingering open-mouthed kisses.

Even though she talked to everyone except him, she still managed to flirt with him. When her fingertip traced the neckline of her dress from near her shoulder and over the swell of her breast, it was a tease just for him. When his gaze rose to hers, those vibrant blues eyes were locked on him. For what seemed the first time that night, she was standing alone. Slipping a hand in his pocket, he closed the distance between them without losing her attention for a second.

“You’re quite adept at this,” he said, ignoring the polite, public standards of personal space and standing far too close, though not close enough for his personal tastes.

When Nyx shifted even closer, Kaidan figured she didn’t mind his presumption. “My parents were both officers, I’ve been to this sort of thing before. Though this is loads more fun than any of those stuffy command dinner parties.”

He nodded in silence.

Nyx looked up at him, her head shifting just so as to put that lovely neck of hers on display again. Her voice dropped to a honey-coated whisper that sparked along his nerves and wrapped tight around his groin. “You’ve been staring at me all night, Major.”

“I assure you, it’s not just tonight.”

She laughed and strangely a hint of pink chased across her cheeks. It wasn’t like Nyx to blush, at least not usually.

“I don’t think I told you earlier, but you look amazing.” He let his gaze caress every inch of her body with an untempered rapaciousness that he couldn’t yet telegraph to his fingertips. He kept both of his hands politely tucked into the pockets of his trousers, just as she kept her hands to herself for the moment.

“Thank you,” she dipped a little with a shallow curtsy. The strangeness of the gesture widened his grin. “You look pretty good yourself.” Finally, her fingers teased against the fabric of his shirt as her thumb traced the top of the V of his hip, it never dropped past his waistband, much to his dismay.

The pair of them stared at one another, bodies close enough that he could feel her breasts brush against his chest with every breath she took. The light scratch of her nails, sweeping downward along that intimate slope of his pelvis, didn’t help his willpower, nor did the fact they were steps from her bedroom.

Leaning toward her, he heard her breath catch when he whispered in her ear. “You do realize that you’re making it incredibly difficult for me to come up with convincing reasons not to drag you away from this party of yours.”

The way she smiled up at him, almost made the metaphorical angel on his shoulder faint and give up his battle to keep the little devil inside him in check.

“Why on Earth would you do a thing like that?”

“I can think of a hundred reasons.”

“Such as?” The purr in her voice did things to his body and mind.

“Hearing you say my name in that tone of voice for one,” he told her.

“Kaidan,” she replied, her breath teasing across his lips.

Throwing caution and propriety to the wind, Kaidan slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped, as if his reaction had surprised her. With little more than a quick glance to confirm no one was watching the two of them, he pulled her into her blacked-out bedroom.

With a soft thud her shoulders connected with the wall, Kaidan’s mouth on hers muffled the quiet groan that almost escaped her lips. Her hands moved over his chest with fervor, as his cradled her cheeks to facilitate the kind of kiss he’d been aching to give her since their short time alone before the party had been interrupted.

**-3-**

All his staring had Nyx hot and bothered. She swore she could feel the weight of his gaze on her, and every time she had looked over at him, the intensity of it just left her in a more flushed state. Even trying to get him back seemed to have backfired—it just left her more desperate to feel the touch her mind conjured in far too vivid detail; it left her skin blazing.

Finally having his lips on hers, however, seemed to just make that gently roaring fire flash over. Sandwiched between him and the wall, she used the leverage the position gave her to press her body firmly against his. Her hands skimmed his waist then grabbed that noteworthy ass to pull his hips flush with hers. Kaidan swallowed the moan that broke free when she found evidence that maybe her retaliations might have been more successful than she imagined.

Her hands went to his fly, freeing his cock easily as his mouth blazed a heated trail down her neck. Her teeth buried in her bottom lip as she tried to stifle the sounds he inspired. When he bit her neck, she squeaked. It seemed so much louder in the darkness.

While she froze, her lover didn’t stop. One strap of her dress slipped over her shoulder a moment prior to his fingers tugged at fabric aside to expose her breast; his hot mouth sealed over her nipple before she could argue or suggest someone might hear. Instead, her thoughts swirled in her head, while naught but soft pleased sighs escaped her lips in reply to the tender attentions he paid to her body.

She felt his fingers against her thighs, and managed to catch his wrists before her skirt ended up around her waist.

“Kaidan,” she whispered in a tone just shy of alarmed. “Someone’s going to hear.”

She almost regretted her reason for halting his progress instantly. The absence of his mouth made her tight nipple ache, a sensation that now echoed between her legs.

He leaned over her, features barely noticeable in the stark darkness. But that voice, thick with need and desire washed over her. “It’s possible.” His fingertips swirled around her bare breast. And she could almost imagine the look in his eyes—somewhere between intoxicated and considerate. “Do you want me to stop?”

 _Stars, that was a good question._ She didn’t answer immediately, taking a moment to consider all the options. As if trying to nudge her toward a decision, Kaidan pinched her nipple, sending a shock through her nervous system.

“I hate to, but I will. Just tell me what you want, Nyx.” His voice purred in her ear, his lips brushing the lobe in a way that made her want to feel his teeth tugging at it.

She didn’t want him to stop, but she also worried someone might hear. “Do you think the music is loud enough?” she asked as her hands abandoned him to turn to the interface of her omni-tool. She nudged the volume upward, then increased it a little bit more in the quadrant nearest the bedroom. “That should work, right?”

In the glow of her tool she caught a quick glimpse of the smirk he wore, the hungry way he looked at her. The weight of his gaze made it a little harder to breathe. The next moment she was plunged back into darkness and the next his forehead rested against hers.

“You do realize—” his voice—low and rumbling, painted with a shadowy, sultry tinge—reverberated through her as his hands returned to the her thighs, “—you might have to hold back a little, Nyx.” She could feel the brush of his lips against hers with certain sounds, but still he didn’t kiss her. His fingers ghosted over her thighs, causing little muscle tremors here and there. As if by magic, his touch inched up with the retreat of her hem. “But only if you’re really worried about them hearing, or caring enough to investigate a sound that’s clearly an orgasm.”

She gasped when those playfully dancing fingers grazed the soft fabric between her legs. Nyx immediately wondered why they didn’t do this in the dark more. Not seeing him, not being able to predict from the movement of his eyes or his hands what he was going to do was deliciously maddening.

The potential for social regret gave way to his intensity. She wanted him, that was all she thought about as he loomed over her. His hands pinched and caressed skin, sending shivers and shocks through her body like her own personal storm, which only intensified as the hem of her skirt receded.

“I thought you were of the opinion that good sex deserves to be loud?” she teased.

“Challenge accepted,” he said quickly before renewing the kiss.

His mouth on hers stole her breath, even though she’d been waiting for it. She couldn’t hug him quite the way she wanted, with one arm pinned in a halfway pulled down sleeve that exposed one breast. She gave up trying and let that hand skim higher, wrapping it around his cock. Nyx swallowed his groan and twisted her hand in the hopes of earning another.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, when his fingers pressed over her clit and inched further.

“You’re so wet,” he mumbled against her cheek.

“You’ve been staring at me all night like you wanted to fuck me right then and there.” Her voice broke on the last words when his finger slipped into her.

“Touché. I might have imagined that very scenario once or twice,” he admitted, stealing a kiss. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all night. The taste of your lips.” He punctuated his revelation with a lingering kiss. “The way your skin would feel against mine.” There was a low growl clinging to his voice as his lips brushed her cheek.

“Kaidan,” she whined on a whisper as his lips moved lower.

“I could almost feel the bite of your nails scraping across my back, my chest. The feathery caress of your breath in my ear.” He placed kisses along her neck between every word.

Her hand stroked his cock, greedily pointing it toward her hips, which rocked against his touch as he lavished her in the sensations she’d been thinking about, too. “More,” she said, only barely finding the coherence to form the demand.

“Watching you walk, all I could think of was the way your hips move against mine. The way your back arches when I suck your nipples hard. Each time you threw your head back in a laugh, I could almost hear the way you keen when I bury my cock inside you,” he told her as he thrust into her hands. She sighed as his words brought the very sensation to her mind as well. His nose tickled along the length of her neck. “The way your pussy tightens when I pinch your nipples or bite your neck.”

He demonstrated the latter, and her body flexed in reply. “Kaidan,” she whimpered again.

“Yes, Nyx.”

Her lips found his and she kissed him with desperation, wordlessly begging him to do more than tell her what he wanted to do to her.

Kaidan knew what she was doing as well as she did. “Tell me what you want,” he said.

“Please, Kaidan.”

“Please, what?”

All this talking seemed counter to the point of holding back or being quiet. She managed to move in such a way as to just barely tease her clit with the tip of his cock, but he refused to indulge her.

“Tell me what you want,” he urged.

Nyx grabbed the back of his neck, her lips brushing against his. “I want to feel you inside me,” she said, perhaps a little too loudly, but her frustration was winning out.

Once she gave her desire voice, Kaidan didn’t make her wait. Pulling his fingers out of her, he tugged one of her legs over his hip. At that change, she released him and grabbed onto Kaidan’s waist for stability. Nyx buried her face against his chest just in time to muffle a low moan that escaped her as he guided his cock into her.

Curling his fingers under her chin, he brought her lips to his. They stayed like that, only breaking the kiss to gasp for the occasional breath that they couldn’t steal from the other’s lungs. Their mouths muffled some of the sounds of their passion as their bodies gave in to a biological imperative. They swallowed moans and whimpers, groans and grunts, as their bodies worked in tandem delivering on those sensations they had been imagining most of the night.

Her nails bored into his back, as his hips snapped against hers. Every rotation of his fingertips around her clit brought a whimper to her throat. To her own ears the sound seemed to get louder every single time his hips clapped against hers, but a part of her didn’t care—she damn sure didn’t want him to stop.

“Fuck, Nyx” Kaidan gasped in the absence of sound that signaled the cusp of Nyx’s orgasm. Her body tightened against and around him. His smooth movements roughed. Then his mouth found hers again as a long deep moan broke free from her throat. Moments later, he grunted into her mouth with his own orgasm. They rode one another’s climaxes out, oblivious to anything beyond the two of them in that instant.

She held him tight, dotting his lips with soft kisses. Kaidan cradled her body against his; neither of them rushed to separate. Deepening one of his sweet kisses, she had to admit that maybe there was something to quiet sex—sealing his mouth with hers, consuming every ounce of his desire. It was greedy and glorious. But her reverie was cut short by the vibrant laughter that invaded the darkness from the other room.

“We should probably get back,” Nyx whispered.

Kaidan didn’t move. “Or we could say hang the party.”

Shepard tried to summon up an argument.

“There is that huge tub.”

“I think Zaeed might have booby trapped it.”

Kaidan’s chuckle rumbled through her. “Well, guess it’s lucky I spent some time with that salarian EOD team.” He shifted, lowering her leg and baring her heated flesh to the chilly breeze of the environmental system. “C’mon.”

She laced her fingers into his and followed him across the room, stepping out of her heels as they went. Certainly none of their friends would fault them for disappearing early, she thought as they slipped through the bathroom door and closed it behind them. His lips were on hers again before the lights even came up, but Shepard had no complaint about that fact. She merely savored every moment they claimed together.


End file.
